


you know

by Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea



Category: uwu - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea/pseuds/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea





	1. Chapter 1

Eat cum spit shit uwu 


	2. Chapter 2

To the 5 people who read this,  
  
  
I'm sorry.


End file.
